Me and My Worst Enemy Brother
by BatThing
Summary: What is Inertia took up the offer that Max gave him, back in Impulse 66, and agreed to live with Max, Helen, and Bart? Chapter Seven is UP! Really short, and I am shamed, but I am working on ICE with CT, so you have to wait another few weeks. :)
1. Chapter One

Thad hates me, because I am me. He just hates me. There isn't some huge explanation over the matter. In fact I don't even think he knows why he hates me. He just does. I know he does, he looks at me weird, you know that look, when you are up against some big shot criminal who is sick of being caught. and they just want to kill you. Well, maybe you don't know the look, but I do. That is the look I get from Thad.  
  
That's ok though. I hate Thad because Thad is Thad. He isn't Bart. He is Thad. I hate him because he thinks he is better than me. I hate Thad because Thad is faster. because Thad smarter. because Thad is quicker.because Thad can concentrate more.because more people like Thad. because Thad is perfect.  
  
One time Thad and I were fighting, and Max yelled at me so I told him why I was mad. When I told that to Max he made one of those faces and told me to look on the bright side. He told me I was 'dumber' than Thad. No, he didn't use the word dumber, but if he didn't have to be nice, then he would have. No, he said:  
  
"Bart, look at it this way. Thad might be better than you in all those things, but there is one thing you are king at, and that is acting without a thought. You are rash Bart, and Thad can never be better than you at being rash."  
  
Rash is just another word for impulsive, hence the name Impulse. Thad isn't impulsive because Thad isn't Impulse! Thad is Inertia. Thad is not Bart. I hate Thad, and Thad hates me.  
  
  
  
Me and My (Worst Enemy) Brother: By: The BatThing Rating: PG-13  
  
  
  
"Ecology is the scientific study of interactions between organisms and their environments. Ecological study reveals interrelationships between living and nonliving parts of the world. Ecology combines information from many scientific fields including chemistry, physics, geology, and other branches of biology."  
  
Bart Allen tuned out his teacher, allowing his mind to race through something quiet different than 'organisms and their environment'. The gum in his mouth grew thin as he chewed on it, and his bright golden yellow eyes blankly looked off into space.  
  
"You may remember from chapter two that scientific methods include both descriptive and quantitative research. Bart Allen, what type of research does chapter two include?"  
  
Bart's head jerked towards his science teacher, the well-known Mr. Dingle. The man talked a lot and Bart dreaded his long lectures almost as much as he dreaded History class.  
  
"Bartholomew? Do you or do you not know the answer?"  
  
A few random giggles cut into the time at the mention of Bart's full name. The boy remained looking at the teacher with a blank stare, wondering what the question even was.  
  
"No? Thad, how about you? Do you know what types of research chapter two includes?" The teacher asked, looking over at the blonde boy who sat on the opposite side of the class, far away from Bart.  
  
The boy did not smile as he gave his answer. "Descriptive and quantitative research." It wasn't an answer. No, it was a statement.  
  
"Precisely! Bart, how about you sit up like Thad here, and try to pay attention!"  
  
Bart shuffled slightly, sitting up, and managing a dirty look towards his genetic match. Thaddeus Thawne, known as Thad Allen, Bart's twin, around town.  
  
Thad gave no look towards his original, he just sat straighter than ever, and looked all the harder as the teacher paced around the room, continuing with the lecture.  
  
"Hey Bart, calm down, you are so tense I can see you shaking!"  
  
Bart glanced behind him towards Preston, and relaxed slightly. He had been shaking, but it hadn't been on purpose. "Thad gets me so mad. He thinks he known everything!"  
  
"Uh Bart, I think he does. He is only the smartest kid in school!"  
  
"Being smart gets you no points for your social life." Bart let out in a horse whisper. "No one likes his know-it-all attitude!"  
  
"No Bart, you don't like the fact that he knows it all." Carol let out, the girl was sitting beside the two, and her eyes were heavy as they looked at her friends. "Leave him alone ok, he isn't getting along because you two always get on his case!"  
  
Preston replied with a short nod.  
  
Bart shook his head, looking at the ceiling. "He doesn't have to rub it in all the time though!"  
  
"Bart Allen! This is the second time today I have had to tell you to pay attention! What do you think we should do about that?"  
  
Bart blinked up at the teacher. "Uh.about."  
  
"About your attention defect!" Mr. Dingle yelled. "See me after school Mr. Bartholomew Allen."  
  
Carol twirled her pencil between her fingers as she let out a sigh and looked at Bart. She shrugged sympathetically.  
  
  
  
There was a large gap of silence as Bart walked home along side Thad. The boy questioned why Thad had waited for him, and he considered that it could be a whole lot of things.  
  
'Maybe he was getting some help from the teacher for his homework. but that can't be right because Thad knows everything, he wouldn't need help! Maybe he wasn't listening about what pages were assigned and. no, that can't be right either.' Bart thought silently as he looked down at the sidewalk. 'Maybe Thad saw this as an opportunity to kill me! Maybe he thought that no one would expect him to do it now and so he is waiting for the perfect moment to kill me!'  
  
Bart quickly stole a glance at the other boy, his eyes wide.  
  
'What should I do?! I can't run because he is faster than I am! I can't fight him because he is stronger! I can't out think him because he is smarted! Ahhh! I am dead unless I think of something!'  
  
"So."  
  
"Eep!" Bart let out as he heard Thad's voice.  
  
The other boy gave a confused look for a moment. "Um, so what happened?"  
  
Bart looked confused as he walked along, staring at the other boy. "Huh?"  
  
"BART! Watch out a telephone-  
  
WACK!  
  
"Um, a telephone pole." Thad finished as looked down at the fallen Bart. "You ok? I tried to tell you but."  
  
Bart put a hand to his head and looked up at Thad. He felt stupid at the action. He had been trying all this time to show Thad up and now, right in front of him, he had ran into a telephone pole. "Forgot to vibrate."  
  
"Uh. sure." Thad answered, walked onward, not waiting as Bart got to his feet. "You get in a lot of trouble?"  
  
"Trouble? Oh. trouble,Iunderstand." Bart let out. That was why Thad had waited! To see how much trouble Bart had gotten into, probably so he could gloat. "None really."  
  
"That's good, I thought for sure that he would turn you out for sure, give you a detention or something. You know."  
  
Bart pushed a hand into his sweatshirt pocket, feeling the pink slip over his detention scheduled for tomorrow. "Heh."  
  
"Carol, your friend, she is real nice. she waited as long as she could with me but had to leave. She talked with me about school and stuff. She is nice." Thad mumbled, looking around.  
  
"Carol nice. huh?! You talked to Carol! Carol talked to you?!"  
  
Thad nodded. "Sure, why not?"  
  
Bart felt something grow in his chest at that and he bitterly looked away as they came to the front door of their house. "She talks to everyone, she likes to included everyone."  
  
Thad nodded, entering at a well brought pace, looking slightly wounded.  
  
And Bart felt bad for saying that. He didn't know why he had said it, but something told him to. He hadn't meant it the way it had came out, but it was to late to take it back.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****Um, Young Justice will come into play soon enough! Heh, just sit back and wait for them! It's mostly just Bart, but the team is included. and does anyone know if it is true that they are stopping Young Justice and moving them to the Teen Titans? I heard that someplace and wonder if it is true. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:  
  
Tis' The Season  
  
  
  
Its cold, the mid of December, and almost Christmas. Thad had been living with Max, Helen, and me for almost half a year now. Ever since he had tried to kill Max in the speed force and Max had been able to talk him into a better life.  
  
Thad doesn't talk very much at school, but he does talk to Max, Helen, and sometimes me. He likes to talk about weird stuff that I don't understand, and he likes weird things that I don't get. Max and Helen get it, but I don't.  
  
Max makes us share a room, and I hate it. Max said it would be good for me and that it might teach me a few things, but Max has never shared a room with his worst enemy. with the one person who wanted to kill you just a few months ago. And that one person had once had no other life than trying to destroy you.  
  
It's weird because we share nothing really. We have two desks, two chests, two shelves. We have bunk beds, but that isn't anything really. He gets bottom, and I get top. The only that we 'share' is a closet and the radio. But he doesn't listen to the radio when I am around, so we don't really share it. It is mine.  
  
The only thing that I hate about the room agreement is how he likes everything clean. I don't know why. But he does. Everything has to be perfect. There are even days where he makes my bed for me. I told you he was odd.  
  
************  
  
"Christmas is coming the goose is getting fat, please put a penny in the old man's hat! If you don't have a penny, a cookie then will do, and if you don't have a cookie, may God bless you!"  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
Bart cocked his head as he reclined on the sofa, stealing a look towards where Helen was teaching Thad a short Christmas carol as she and he decorated the small Christmas tree that sat out of place in the middle of the sitting room. His thumbs were worn from playing with the small game- boy so he decided to rest a moment and listen in on the conversation.  
  
"What is not to get?"  
  
Thad blinked at her, and then looked away. "I understand. it's just that the song is stupid. It doesn't have a meaning."  
  
"Well, maybe not that particular song, but a lot do. It's just to get people in the Christmas spirit." Helen explained as she stood on her tiptoes, hanging up a small silver ball on a lofty branch.  
  
"Yeah Thad, not everything has to be perfect." Bart let out. He paused for a short moment, and went right onto to another topic. "I am bored."  
  
Helen looked at Bart for a moment, then at Thad who was looking at Bart with a slight glare. "Bart, why don't you and Thad. er, you both could check out the Comic Corral together."  
  
Bart shook his head, sinking lower in the couch. "Don't feel like it."  
  
"I don't like comics all that much, thanks for the suggestion though." Thad whispered lightly as he got to his feet and walked towards his room.  
  
"Bart, don't you think you could help Thad fit in?" Helen hissed as she got to her feet and snatched away the Nintendo. "Thad wants a friend, and you aren't being one."  
  
"He-len!" Bart complained with a lowered head, sliding to his feet as he etched across the room, towards his room. "You don't know what its like to try and become a friend to your mortal enemy!"  
  
"Thad isn't your mortal enemy anymore Bart, hon. He is just a kid like you who wants to be friends."  
  
Bart studied the woman for a moment, and then nodded rapidly, as if some emotion had come over him. Guilt was lined across his face as he allowed his bright eyes to grow larger. "I don't mean to be say that stuff Helen. I swear I don't! I don't know why I do even. it just comes out."  
  
A twinge of amusement held the woman's lips for a moment and she shrugged her shoulders. "Welcome to the real world honey. You are jealous of Thad, which is normal. you are just lucky enough to have never really felt real jealously before. Thad does things different than you, and you might find some of that odd, but what you do seems just as crazy to Thad. Try and remember that, ok?"  
  
There was a moment of silence and Bart shook his head. "M'sorry, I'll try to be nicer to Thad." Then with that the boy turned on his heels and headed toward his room, which he entered with a newfound perspective on the relationship between him and Thad.  
  
Thad was stretched across the lower bunk, reading through his science book in pure silence, it seemed that nothing could break the small spell that he had cast. His blonde hair was creased back, and his yellow eyes slowly read through each word, confusing Bart, who stood, reading over his roommates shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing?" Bart patiently questioned, timing each word with his tongue.  
  
"We were supposed to read this chapter before tomorrow, I am reading it." Thad answered quietly as he looked over his shoulder at Bart. "Why haven't you read it yet?"  
  
"No one reads the chapter assignment, you don't have to." Bart explained, feeling a moment of superiority in sharing his knowledge. "He won't quiz us, he never does."  
  
"I am aware of that Allen." The way Thad let out Bart's last name was with a small amount of disgust. "Mr. Dingle told us to read it, and I and I am doing just that.it can't hurt your grades."  
  
Bart looked down at his feet, then back to Thad. "So why are you reading it if you know he won't quiz us? Just 'cause he said so?"  
  
"Sure, whatever."  
  
The answer did not please Bart. "You don't have to, I mean, you could do something fun."  
  
The book closed with a thud and Thad jerked his head towards Bart. "Listen Allen, I came to live here, I agreed to take up your last name, I agreed to have Max teach me, I agreed to share a room with you. all I want is a little space? Let do what I want? I don't make a big deal when you read your comic books do I?"  
  
In a moment of panic, Bart felt his body flex slightly, his mind raced at the insult he had received. Thad did hate him. "You are the one who doesn't understand what a Christmas carol is!"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"I was trying to be nice and talk to you, that's all!"  
  
"The Christmas carol figures into this how?"  
  
"If you hate it so much than you can leave!"  
  
Thad smiled, amused at Bart's inexperience in fighting verbally. "I can stand it here, the question, Allen, is 'can you'?" Then with that Thad opened his book and began reading once more.  
  
"I live here! This is my house!"  
  
Thad gave no reply. Instead he let his thoughts concentrate on the book before him.  
  
"If anyone is leaving, you are!"  
  
Thad still gave no reply.  
  
"I am not leaving!"  
  
The doorbell rang, causing both boys to look up. They listened as Helen talked softly for a moment, then let out a sweet yell. "Thad, Carol is here!"  
  
The boy got up and brought his backpack onto his back, smiling curtly at Bart. "See you tonight Allen, unless of course you want to come...."  
  
Bart looked at Thad, and then lowered his jaw. "Where are you going with Carol?"  
  
"A study session. Just a few of us from school decided to get together. nothing big." Thad looked at the door, sympathy across his face. "You can come. we just thought that you wouldn't want to because, well, you don't have the patience it takes to study for a good two hours."  
  
Bart grabbed his books in a flash, his eyes small. "I can do that. I am coming!"  
  
Thad shrugged as the two walked down the hall, looking at Carol who smiled at Thad.  
  
"Hey Thad and Bart. you ready Thad?"  
  
The boy nodded. "Bart wants to come, that ok?"  
  
Carol's lip twitched and she laughed. "Hee-hee, Bart is just kidding Thad. he can't study for two hours without running off."  
  
Bart cocked his head, hurt by her words. "I can too!"  
  
"Ok, then. come on Bart, this is going to be something to see."  
  
It didn't work out like Bart had planned, and after ten minutes the boy was back in his room, storming around. "I hate Thad! I hate him! Thad to hell, and Thad to any other bad place! Thad hates me and I hate Thad."  
  
A door slammed and Bart could hear Max call to Helen about something, then there was an awkward pause.  
  
Bart stuck out his lower jaw as he walked briskly into the sitting room, facing Max with his arms folded over his chest. "Thad has to go."  
  
"Not again Bart." Max let out in a tired voice.  
  
"I mean it this time, you can't change my mind. Thad doesn't like me Max, and I hate Thad."  
  
"There is the problem." Came a grumble from the onlooker.  
  
Bart pointed at the door. "He went off with Carol to a-a study session andtheydidn'teveninvitemetillthelastminuteandthatwasonly'causeIfoundoutonacc ident."  
  
"That's horrible."  
  
"I went and then they laughed at me when I tried to help and answered the question really wrong, and so I went back home."  
  
"Sounds like you had a bad day. Helen, Matt just pulled into the drive!"  
  
Helen rushed to the door. "Dinner is out, I'll be back soon enough, don't wait up!" And then she was gone.  
  
Max walked into the kitchen and prepared a mug of coffee. Bart followed rhythmically and continued with his problem.  
  
"He called me an Allen, and said that he needed space, so I told him he could move out and he said that I couldmoveoutandthenItoldhimIlivedhereand. he didn't say anything."  
  
Max yawned, checking the time and taking out two bowls from the cupboard. "Is Thad planning to be here soon?"  
  
"No, he said two hours."  
  
"Oh." Max proceeded to fill the bowls with a well amount of macaroni and cheese that Helen had prepared. "What is so bad about being called an Allen? That is what you are."  
  
"He doesn't like having his last name as Allen." Bart explained slowly, thinking about what else he could say that would get Max to see his point. "He said it with a lot of hate."  
  
"Get out the milk Bart."  
  
  
  
Bart proceeded to do so, setting it on the table, and continuing with his argument. Nothing seemed to catch Max's attention though. "Thad wants to kill me."  
  
Max sat down, placing a bowl before Bart and keeping a bowl to himself. "You better be on your guard then. Just remember all I taught you and you should be ok." The man opened the newspaper and scanned through it.  
  
"Max, this is serious."  
  
"Not as serious as you are making it out to be. Thad is a good kid, and I don't see anything wrong with him."  
  
"That is because he doesn't want to kill you!"  
  
Max shook his head as he took a long drink from his coffee, eyeing Bart without a word. "He doesn't want to kill anyone," was his final reply.  
  
Bart looked down at his meal and back at Max. "Where is the meat that Helen always mixes in with it?"  
  
"Hotdog bits?"  
  
There was a long pause, and Bart blinked stupidly at his mentor. "She always makes it with hotdog bits! Why didn't she tonight?"  
  
"I don't know, if you want some then you can go in the freezer and make some, cut them up and add them." Max replied acutely.  
  
"Never mind. I'll eat my macaroni and cheese without the hotdog bits." Bart let out.  
  
"I am so proud of you." Max muttered under his breath as he flipped the page in his newspaper. "Maybe you will learn to like Thad too, huh?"  
  
"He doesn't know about Christmas carols Max, the kid a freak."  
  
Max clicked his tongue and looked up. "Sounds familiar doesn't it?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
Bart ate his food in a few gulps the shot up, going to his room, yet finding nothing to do there. He 'zwipped' over to the TV and began to play Nintendo, hearing Max washing the dishes from that night and putting away the food. "Max."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you going to make Thad leave?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Thad arrived a few minutes later, smiling like he had made a huge discovery. His eyes glanced at Bart and acknowledged the boy. He went directly to his room, and stayed there, even when Max told him dinner was in the fridge.  
  
Bart soon faced the doom of going back into his room and seeing Thad again. He was silent as he changed into his pajamas, and he was silent as he brushed his teeth. He was silent as he told Max goodnight. He was silent as he crawled into bed, and he was silent as he tried to fall asleep.  
  
Thad was just as silent.  
  
"Aren't you going to go to sleep?" Bart let out finally, irked at the light, irked at Max not caring about this view over the matter, and irked at Thad for being there.  
  
"Oops, sorry. I was just trying to figure out this. I mean, night." Thad crawled out of bed and walked out of the room, flipping off the light and going to eat his dinner.  
  
Bart listened for few moments and heard Max talk to Thad about something that Bart just didn't understand. Then Helen came home and they all laughed over something that Bart didn't hear, and then it was silent for a few minutes. Thad soon came back into the room and crawled into bed, breathing softly.  
  
Bart shivered. He didn't like Thad. 


	3. Chapter Three

Me and My (Worst Enemy) Brother: Chapter Three: Increase  
  
Bart watched in silence as he lifted Dox up, letting out a small giggle as the wet tongue of friend sloshed against his face. He set the puppy down and watched as it bounded back into his arms.  
  
"Dox! Hee-hee-hee, stop it!" He rolled on his back and lightly shoved his puppy away. "Good boy, down!"  
  
Dox sat on his rump and cocked his head, panting slightly. His warm almond eyes watched Bart with unconditional love as the boy got to his feet and walked slowly into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Helen." Bart let out as looked at the woman. "What are you making?"  
  
Helen's bright blue eyes looked down at the boy. "Christmas cookies honey, you want to test one for me?"  
  
Bart snatched a small one from the tray and strolled over to the oven. "Where are Thad an' Max? Neither are home. and it is kind of quiet." He paused considering his words. "Not quiet, its just empty."  
  
The woman grinned and nodded. "Thad went to his study session, and Max is at Wally's for an hour or so."  
  
Bart made a face as he made a grab for another cookie, but his hand was lightly caught. "School is out for Winter Break, Thad doesn't need to study!"  
  
"Nice try hon, why don't you call Preston if you are so lonely?"  
  
"I'm not lonely." Bart let out as he looked at his friend. "I am just curious."  
  
"Yes well, I can't help you with that." She answered, hurrying over to the oven and pulling out another tray. "I am busy, some of these go to Matt for his Christmas gift! I need to finish them, so why don't you take Dox for a walk?"  
  
Bart shook his head, and walked away. He looked at where Dox sat, gnawing on a small play ball. The boy grinned, sliding down to his knees, and tearing a small hole in the knee of his jeans. "Hey Dox, you want to help me out?"  
  
The puppy just gave a small puppy smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
Thad smiled at Carol as she scribbled down on a small sheet of paper. Her eyes were small as she gritted her teeth in determination. "You need help?"  
  
"No, I can do it. just give me a second." The girl answered as she looked up for a moment, allowing him a smile. "I plan to beat you Thad."  
  
He grinned right back, and shrugged, looking down at his own paper, seeing the math problem finished. He loved spending his afternoons with Carol. She was the perfect idea of a friend that he had always pictured. She was smart, fun, kind, and even a little pretty.  
  
When everyone else had ignored him, she was the one who offered her friendship. It was no wonder Bart liked her so much. The girl was wonderful. "Carol. thanks for, er, thanks for letting me come over for this. It really is a lot of fun to hang out with you."  
  
  
  
The girl smiled at him, nodding her head. "No problem Thad, it is nice to have another friend out there. Heh, I just wish you and Bart could get along. I know you try, but Bart can be so odd at times. He acts like a little kid, like he doesn't have a clue. I don't know." She sighed and rubbed her temples.  
  
"You give?"  
  
"Yeah, you won, did you get the answer?"  
  
Thad nodded. "You bet! You want me to show you how?"  
  
Carol sighed, and shook her head. "Not now, I need a break. What do you say we head out and get a bite to eat or something?"  
  
"Sure, whatever you want. Think Roland, Mike, and Wade would want to come? They came the last time."  
  
"They might." Carol began as she considered the question.  
  
"We could go alone if you want too. I just thought that it couldn't hurt to invite Rolly and the others, or even maybe Bart."  
  
Carol shook her head. "I don't feel like talking to Bart after how he is treating you Thad. Bart is mean and unkind. I don't want to look at him until I am sure I can control my anger."  
  
"BANG! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!"  
  
The two spun around as the sound was let off behind them.  
  
Carol swallowed, moving forward. "What the? What is that?"  
  
Thad shook his head, and approached the opposite room, from which the noise had come from. "Stay here, I'll check it out." He entered the dark room, and stopped as he heard the sound of someone breathing sharply. The boy threw himself at the form, knocking a fist into the figure cruelly. Yet then spat as a bushel of hair became caught in his mouth.  
  
"Ack! You are eating my hair! Get off!"  
  
Carol ran into the room and threw on the light switch, seeing Thad pinning Bart to the ground. "What they? Bart how did you get in here?" She watched as Dox came bounding over to Thad, growling angrily as he threatened to attack the person on his owner.  
  
"Dox down." Thad hissed as he pushed to his feet, looking at Bart who slowly got up. "It's just me."  
  
The puppy ran to Bart and licked his face. A small trickle of blood ran from above Bart's right eye.  
  
The three looked at each other for a few moments, and Bart glared at Thad. Then he speed off, vibrating through the wall, and leaving a stunned Thad, Carol, and a happy Dox.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He hit me!" Bart let out as he zwiped into the room and grabbed Helen around the waist in a sudden hug. "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!"  
  
"Bart calm down. Tell me what happened slowly." Helen explained as she looked down at the boy. "Who hit you?"  
  
"Who do you think? Thad did! I hate him!" Bart cried as he shook his head. "Carol hates me now because of him. Roland and Wade and Mike all like HIM better than they like me now! He is stealing my friends!"  
  
"Bart, why did Thad hit you?" Helen questioned quickly. "He didn't just come up out of no where and hit you did he?"  
  
The boy's eyes filled with tears and he shook his head. "Helen, I hate him, and he hates me! He wants to kill me!"  
  
"Stop being silly Bart! Why did Thad hit you?"  
  
"I made a lot of noise."  
  
"What? So he hit you?"  
  
Bart took in a deep breath. "Carol and he were talking about me behind my back and I got so mad I fell back and then next thing I knew Thad was attacking me and he hit me."  
  
"Why were you spying on them?" Helen asked slowly. "Did they invite you over? Or did you just go into the house without asking?"  
  
"I always go to Carol's, why does it matter if I asked or not?"  
  
"No Bart, you don't just go into someone's house without asking if you don't live there! That is not how things work. you probably scared them both so Thad pounced on you. am I right?"  
  
Bart shook his head as the front door slammed shut and Thad walked into the kitchen, holding Dox. "It doesn't matter! You like him more now! I hate it, I can't stand him!"  
  
Thad looked at the ground. "I'm sorry about hitting you Bart. You just surprised me and Carol."  
  
Bart shook his head and snatched Dox from Thad. "Dox is mine, you can take my friends, and Helen and Max, but Dox is mine!"  
  
"I am not stealing anyone Bart!" Thad snapped as he let the boy have the dog. "You are just being so stupid that you can't see why no one likes you!"  
  
Bart took in a sharp breath.  
  
"Yeah, you heard me! You are so spoiled and you act like you are three years old!"  
  
"I am three you idiot!"  
  
Thad made a face. "You act like a baby all the time, and no one likes a baby who cries all the time! Everything has to be your way, and I am sorry that you don't like me, but tough!"  
  
"I hate you! You want to ruin my life, and I know it Thad! Don't lie about that!"  
  
"I don't want to ruin your life! I am not out to kill you idiot! Just try and understand what you are saying! I have tried everything to get you to join me and Carol, but you refuse!"  
  
Helen walked over to the two. "Both of you calm down and stop fighting. Wait till Max comes home to settle this."  
  
Thad glared at Bart and stormed down the hall.  
  
"See, I told you that he hates me!"  
  
Helen took in a deep breath and looked at the boy. "I don't want you to go near him. I want you to leave him be Bart." She turned back to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Bart watched her go and glared after Thad. He took in a deep breath and rubbed him thumb against his Impulse ring. He needed to talk to someone who would understand and make some sort of sense to him. Carol couldn't, none of his friends could, there was only a small group of people that came to mind that might understand.  
  
The boy stepped backwards, dropping his hands to his side and looking around with a sly smile. He could run there and be back home before anyone missed him. So he did. 


	4. Chapter Four

Me and My (Worst Enemy) Brother: Chapter Four: Thad and Them  
  
Impulse ran hard, bringing both legs back, it felt good to run, and he liked it. There was no Thad, no problems, no troubles, only the sharp whistle of the speed barrier being broken. He sneezed loudly as he dashed into Happy Harbor, skidding into the justice cave.  
  
His golden yellow eyes flashed as they landed upon Alvin Draper and Secret, both sat crossed legged on the ground, talking intently about something that appeared rather important.  
  
Impulse took no time into going into his full-blown problem, leaving nothing out about his troubles. Yet as he finished, it seemed that neither truly understood what he was saying.  
  
Al looked at Secret, a dry grin across his face that looked out of place. "Sounds like you are discovering life for real."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Impulse demanded, jerking on a long strand of hair. "Thad is ruining my life, stealing my friends, taking my family, showing me up."  
  
"Life isn't fair." Al explained, getting to his feet. "That's life Bart."  
  
"Gosh, do you and Max having some type of hang out?" The boy spat as he looked at Secret, hoping she would take his side, yet she simply smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Bart, I don't think Max would let Thad kill you. If he thought that Thad was going to even hurt you. well, Max wouldn't let Thad stay. It's simple."  
  
  
  
"You don't make sense." Impulse grumbled, not looking happy with his friend. "It's not simple, it's really, really, really, hard."  
  
"Bart, we all aren't going to live some life where everything is perfect. Sometimes things that we don't like happen." Secret began as she slowly looked at Al, and then to Bart. "Look at Thad, he is probably scared of what is happening, he can't trust you any more than you can trust him."  
  
"He hates me. and I hate him. and I am NOT scared of Thad."  
  
Al rolled his eyes. "This is idiotic. I have to be back home soon. Bart, why don't you just trust Max and leave it to him?"  
  
"Because Max is confused at the moment."  
  
Al gave a wry grin and turned. "I tell you who is confused. See you later Secret, good luck with your problem Bart."  
  
Impulse shook his head, and looked at Secret. "He doesn't believe me."  
  
The girl smiled at him and turned her head to get a look at Al. "Oh he believes you, it's just that he thinks that, well, that you have your story confused."  
  
"I don't." Impulse stated loudly as he zwipped away, finding an awkward moment with Kon and Cassie kissing in the other room, though that did not stop him from explaining his problems. "Hey guys."  
  
Cassie jerked her head around, glaring at him. "Ever hear of knocking Bart?"  
  
"Yes. what of it?" To prove his point the boy rapped his knuckle against the wall. "I need some help."  
  
"The last time you needed help I ended up in trouble." Kon muttered under his breath as he fell onto the couch. "You want advice? Ask our wise leader."  
  
"I want your advice Kon, Thad is ruining my life."  
  
"Punch him." Kon blurted out as he pulled out a remote and flicked on the TV.  
  
Cassie smacked the back of Kon's head. "Hitting is no way to solve a problem! Some of us actually work it out."  
  
"Some of us being who?"  
  
"Bart, I think that you should tell Max, he would know what is best."  
  
"Arg! Enough with Max! He doesn't think Thad wants to kill me!"  
  
Cassie blinked at Impulse, and then looked down at Kon who was watching TV with great interest. "Um, I think that this is slightly over my head and-."  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
All three heads turned as Cissie entered the room, flashing a brilliant smile to her friends. "Cassie, you ready?"  
  
Impulse and Kon exchanged looks.  
  
"I am better than Thad." Impulse let out as he fell besides Kon on the couch, ignoring the two girls who giggled and talked in a hurry about something that lost the boy's interest.  
  
"Yeah Bart, I am sure you are." Kon replied, looking at the other boy. "Everyone is different, meaning I am sure that you have something that Thad doesn't. Tell you what, if you don't like him, then I won't like him. now let me watch this, ok?"  
  
There was a long pause, and it was interrupted by a loud screech.  
  
All four looked over to where a blonde boy stood, dressed in a green Impulse costume.  
  
Kon, Cissie, and Cassie all looked at Impulse, then at the other boy.  
  
"This must be Thad."  
  
Impulse glared at Inertia. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Inertia looked around, his eyes showing his feeling of being lost. "Max is right behind me, I got a head start."  
  
The to prove his point there was a loud swish and Max Mercury slid to a stop, his eyes tracing around the room.  
  
"No! No! No! NO!" Impulse screamed as he got up and pushed Thad backwards. "You are not supposed to be here!"  
  
Thad sidestepped his twin and watched as Impulse tumbled slightly, almost hitting the ground. Yet he caught himself, blushing slightly as he zwipped in front of Thad, looking at Max, and then Thad. "Get him out Max!"  
  
"You left without telling anyone where you were going Bart."  
  
"That is because Thad was."  
  
Thad watched the two argue, but his attention was with the three others who were looking at him rather oddly.  
  
The one Thad recognized as Superboy nodded at him. "You are Thad?"  
  
Inertia looked at Impulse and Max who were still arguing, then back at the boy. "Yeah. You must be Superboy."  
  
"You got it." Kon replied, as he flew over to Thad, landing beside him. It was as if he was trying to prove that he was, and the boy grinned sharply. "Bart talks about you all the time, like you wouldn't know it. Heh."  
  
"I'm not surprised." Thad answered, watching at the two girls came toward him, looking him over.  
  
"Hi, I am Cassie, and this is Cissie."  
  
Thad smiled back. "Hi."  
  
The four stood in silence, and then looked over to Max and Impulse once more.  
  
"Bart said you were really smart." Cassie let out.  
  
"He also said you were fast." Cissie added.  
  
"And strong, you strong?" Kon questioned, eyeing the boy as if needing to prove something.  
  
"More than him, yes. I don't know about being compared to others."  
  
"So you aren't like, really impulsive?" Cassie asked, her blue eyes on his. "You and Bart are like, opposites? That is really cool!"  
  
Thad gave half of a grin. "Thanks."  
  
"Is it hard to live with him?" Cassie demanded. "I mean, I can hardly take working with him for a few hours, but actually living with Bart must be tough, huh?"  
  
Thad shrugged. "He likes to talk, and is sure that I am out to kill him. But other than that he keeps his distance. like he not sure of what I might do."  
  
"That's to bad, well, if you ever get lonely, feel free to drop by, one of us is always around." Kon invited, his white teeth flashing a smile.  
  
Thad smiled back, nodding. "Thanks."  
  
"NO! Stop!" Impulse yelled as he dashed between Thad and his friends. He shook his head. "Not them too!"  
  
Cissie groaned as she patted Bart's head. "Listen, nothing is wrong with Thad. Bart you must be crazy, Cassie, lets head out, see you all later."  
  
Impulse watched them go, his head hanging slightly as they did so. "I hate you Thad, I hate you!"  
  
Thad swallowed. "I'm sorry about that. But hate me or not, I am not sorry that your friends are nice to me."  
  
Impulse shook his head, glaring at Kon, and turning, dashing into a fast sprint, but before he could make it off, Max caught him, and forced him to a stop. Bart.Come on Thad. We are going home."  
  
Kon watched as Secret came out into the open, looking at him. "I am sure that they'll learn to get along."  
  
Kon chuckled. "Call me when that happens." 


	5. Chapter Five

Me and My (Worst Enemy) Brother: Chapter Five: Every Move I Make  
  
*Ding-Dong!*  
  
Bart Allen threw his head up at the sound of the doorbell. It was Christmas Eve and he wanted nothing more to round up the level and he was so close. The boy blocked out the sound and continued on with his game, his thumbs flying as they pressed the needed buttons.  
  
*Ding-Dong*  
  
"Is no one going to get that?" Bart demanded as he inched away from the TV, his control still in hand. "So close to finishing. just a few more seconds. gim'me a few more seconds."  
  
*Ding-Dong*  
  
"Bart really! You think you could just pause your game for a second and get the door?" Helen snapped as she hurried down the hall.  
  
Bart ignored the comment. "Only a few more seconds and I will have it done."  
  
The door let out a small click as it swung open and Helen smiled at Carol and Preston who stood, a small bag in Carol's hand. "Carol and Preston, what a surprise, come on in!"  
  
The girl smiled softly and entered, looking at Bart. "We just came to deliver a few gifts!"  
  
Bart glanced at her for a moment, yet went on with his game.  
  
"I will go get Thad, hon." Helen replied. She went on down the hall, calling after her. "Bart, pause that game!"  
  
Carol sat down on the couch, looking at Bart who ignored her, or tried too. Preston slid on the ground beside his friend, watching with great intrest.  
  
"You are almost done with the leve!? I still can't get past that clown guy!" Preston exclaimed loudly.  
  
Bart nodded. "Yeah,almost,justalittlemoreandIwillhavethisgamedown."  
  
Carol tried to get into the conversation, knowing Bart was a little sore at her for ignoring him and dwelling on Thad. "Another one, huh?"  
  
"Another one, if I can defeat this guy.... which I can I am sure, justtakesalittletime ,thatsall."  
  
"Hey Carol!"  
  
Carol got to her feet, smiling at Thad who walked into the room. Helen followed him and pulled the control from Bart's hands. "What have I asked about playing your game while guests are here?"  
  
"Aggh! Helen, I almost beat that level!"  
  
"What have I asked many, many times?"  
  
"Nottodoitcauseitisrudeandthatstuff, but Heee-leeen!"  
  
"It's not nice to ignore someone and play your game, now how about you go and talk with your friends?"  
  
The boy looked at Preston whose jaw hung ajar.  
  
"You were so close man!"  
  
"I got you all something, and I wanted Preston to come over so I could give you all your gifts." Carol explained, looking at Thad and Preston, and then to Bart.  
  
"Thanks Carol." Thad let out, looking a little embarrassed.  
  
Preston crossed his legs, looking at Bart who rolled his eyes. "So, what did you get us?"  
  
"Pres, calm down." Carol answered with a smile. "Bart, I got you. this." She pulled out a small package. "And Pres, here."  
  
The two boys took the gift and looked down at the wrapping paper.  
  
"Open it Bart." Carol let out.  
  
He slowly tore off the wrapping paper and looked down at a DVD. "The Three Musketeers?" His eyes rose to Carol's.  
  
"Hey, she got me that too!" Preston exclaimed, smiling as he waved it in the air. "Thanks Carol, um.!"  
  
Thad slowly unwrapped his, looking down at the same movie. "Same here."  
  
"You know, The Three Musketeers are best friends, they do everything together. just like Preston, Bart, and me. but another one comes.and well, they don't accept him at first and well. soon they do. That is like Thad." Carol explained as she smiled shyly.  
  
Thad smiled at her. "Meaning I would be D'Artagnan."  
  
Carol nodded, grinning back with excitement. "Yeah! Guess who Bart would be!"  
  
The two broke into a small fit of laughter and Preston looked confused at Bart. "Do you understand what is going on here?  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Thanks Carol." Preston replied, picking up a control and tossing one to Bart. "Show me how you beat the level, er, I mean almost beat the level."  
  
Bart looked at Preston and then at Carol who sat talking about the movie with Thad, they both seemed to know everything about it. "Ok, whatlevelareyou. what level are you on?"  
  
"Five, heh."  
  
Bart grinned, forgetting his troubles. "Just five?!"  
  
The boy nodded, waving his control around. "I can't help that I stink at this game. I mean, I am probably the worst player there is."  
  
Bart curled his lip slightly, letting out a small laugh. "Thad once tried, he couldn't pass level one. so you aren't the worst."  
  
"He couldn't get through it? Man, you two are way different. are you sure you are related?" Preston whispered, cautiously looking back at the two behind him, not wanting them to hear his words.  
  
Bart shrugged. "Maybe he is really my genetic duplicate made by my insane grandpa, to kill me."  
  
Carol and Thad paused in their conversation, and looked shocked at Bart who sat calmly staring at Preston.  
  
"Hehehe, yeah, right. now how do I get past the Space Giant in level six?"  
  
Bart smiled, flashing a mocking smile at the two behind him, and winking.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You shouldn't have done that!" Thad yelled, blocking Bart to their room, his eyes were in slits as they glared with anger. "Preston may be stupid, but I don't like how freely you joke."  
  
"Get out of my way Thad. and don't call Pres stupid, cause you are..."  
  
Thad shook his head at the terrible comeback. "Listen, I don't know what is your problem, but I have been trying like crazy to learn to like you. you think that is easy? Do you Allen?! You have been nothing but a jerk!"  
  
"I'm not listening! I'm not listening!" Bart screamed, covering his ears. "Let me in my room!"  
  
"Not until you agree to get off my case about other people trying to like me!"  
  
Bart stepped back, his head slightly slanted as he shook it. "I don't care who likes you!" Then with that he dashed forward, planting both hands in the other boy's chest and shoving him down.  
  
The two tumbled to the ground, in a small, practically harmless, fight.  
  
Thad was confused at first. He had not expected Bart to lash out at him from such a simple action, yet as he felt Bart's oversized hand grabbed a fistful of his blonde hair, the boy fought back.  
  
"Ouch! Oufph!" Bart let out as he felt Thad's bare foot sink into his ribs. The boy turned quickly, opening his mouth and biting Thad's shirt, shocking the other boy who in return jerked away, ripping free from Bart's grasp, rolling to his feet.  
  
"You could have bit me!"  
  
"Darn, I missed?"  
  
Thad gave a sly smile and shook his head. "Nice. real nice. that might pass as an insult, you're first."  
  
"And that, Thaddeus, will be your last!" Bart barked, springing forward, and tackling Thad at his shins, causing the two to tumble into the hall.  
  
Thad bit his tongue and jerked Bart by his hair, throwing him down to the ground while Thad leapt back to his feet. "Don't think you can win this, you can't. I don't want to hurt you, but if you come at me again, then I will."  
  
Bart mimicked his genetic clone and then let wild, pinning the other boy to the ground and then tickling him. "Max said I was more rash, and I intend to live up to his explanation!"  
  
Thad snorted. "What are you doing idiot?"  
  
Bart gave a blank stare.  
  
"Just try and think about this! Are you ticklish?"  
  
"N-n-no."  
  
"Duh! Do you think I am ticklish if you aren't?"  
  
Bart bit his lower lip. "Crap."  
  
Then with that he was tossed over Thad's head, and slid across the vinyl floor.  
  
Thad slowly got up, watching Bart sliding on his back, headed for the door out of control. Yet right before Bart hit it, the door was swung open and the brown-headed boy let out a gasp as he vibrated, going through the man and landing outside on the sidewalk in a small crumple. "Owwww." He groaned, rubbing his head gingerly as he looked up at Max, then let his head hit the sidewalk with a loud 'clunk'.  
  
"Why do I not want to know?" Max growled as he looked down at Bart, his blue eyes annoyed.  
  
Bart was fast to answer the question. "Because there is no logical explanation?"  
  
"Did we just agree with something? I think I need to get the family photo album and take a picture." Max sarcastically let out as he grabbed Bart by the arm, hauling the boy up.  
  
For the first time Thad let out a real, sorta', kinda', laugh, throwing his hand over his mouth at the action, like he was ashamed of it.  
  
Bart studied his genetic double for a moment, as if finding him enthralling for a second. He then got to his feet and blinked at Max. "You made Thad laugh."  
  
"No, your comment and character made him laugh. Helen is out with Matt isn't she?"  
  
Bart was still looking at Thad with confusion.  
  
Thad looked back, his eyes slow. "Yeah, she left an hour ago."  
  
"Great. I have an idea, why don't you two go outside and stay out there till I am done with dinner?" Max suggested with humor lining his tone.  
  
"Funny, I suppose without our jackets." Bart snorted, trotting after the man, leaving, now, a very confused Thad.  
  
Thad shook his head, wondering what happened to their fight. It had ended just as soon as it had started. Bart seemed to have somewhat of an attention span, but at times, the shortness of it shocked the other boy.  
  
There was a loud bang from the kitchen and Bart vibrated through the wall, letting out a snort. His golden yellow eyes looked intently at Thad. "We are supposed to go outside and shovel the sidewalk." 


	6. Chapter Six

Me and My Worst Enemy Brother: Chapter Six: 'Words Will Hardly Do'  
  
  
  
I am the one to blame I suppose. I mean I did cause it to happen. And it did. I was the one who hurt him, and made him hurt himself. I didn't think, and I never knew that I could get someone into so much trouble for not thinking.  
  
Helen is all tears right now, and Max is just really, really mad. He is so mad that I am kind of scared of him. I can't tell them how sorry I am, how I know that I was stupid. I can't ask them to forgive me, because I know that they won't.  
  
Max made me look at Thad, to see what I did to him. To see how much I messed up. Then he yelled at me, and for one of the first times, he made sense. He made me see how wrong I had been. He made me feel so bad that I cried in front of everyone.  
  
I didn't mean to. I promise I didn't mean to. I swear I didn't mean to.  
  
But Max doesn't listen to what I didn't mean to do. he is just listening to the doctors telling him how badly Thad is hurt... how it will take him a long time to recover if he ever does.  
  
Carol, Rob and the gang, Wally, Max, and Helen. they all are mad at me.  
  
Anyway.I just thought I would tell myself that I'm sorry, I know I am.  
  
  
  
The steady hum seemed all over the hospital. And Bart Allen did not like the noise at all. He looked down at his large hands with a slight frown. His large golden yellow eyes were bright as they stared into some unknown abyss.  
  
'Maybe Max will talk if.' Bart strained to come up with some reason why Max would talk. Though as hard as he tried, he came up with no explanation.  
  
He looked down at his large feet that just barely touched the hard white and black tilted floor. He shook his head, causing his thick and long brown hair to run out of place. nothing new to the boy. 'My feet are bigger than everyone else's feet. Three times the size of Max's.what a freak.'  
  
Some where down the hall a sneeze sounded off, catching Bart's attention for a few moments. He was so bored, bored and worried, bored and worried and lonely.  
  
It seemed like it had been forever since he was home last. Though it had only been a good two hours, and a little more. The boy blinked and looked towards his mentor's stressed expression. He had known Max for what seemed to be forever, and in all the time, he had never seen Max actually this angry, nor this stressed.  
  
Max sat hunched over, head in hands, and jaw taking a slight under bite. His gray hair was untouched, and his clothes were beginning to wrinkle.  
  
Bart leaned back against the chair's uncomfortable back, letting out a small sight, thinking about what had happened to bring him here.  
  
  
  
"Shut UP! I don't want to hear it anymore!"  
  
"You stared it yourself Bart! Can't you take it like a man?"  
  
"You started everything! It's your fault! You ruined my life!"  
  
Thad glared at Bart with extreme anger in his eyes. "You just can't stand to take what you dished out, can you?"  
  
"I beat you once Thad."  
  
"You never did, I let you Allen."  
  
"Stop calling me that! Stop talking to me like that!"  
  
Thad's jaw fell loose a slight bit as he shook his head in a mocking way. Steam rolled with his words, due to the cold of being outside shoveling snow. "I'm sorry that you don't like me, I really am. I am sorry that I 'ruined' your life. I am sorry that you were the one who was the original, who had to watch me come through and show you up. I am sorry that you hate me for making friends, I am sorry that people love you and are scared of me." Thad took a deep breath. "But that is life. I got that bad end of the deal, and you still can't stand me!"  
  
Bart ran at him, stopping just a few inches from his genetic double's face. "You aren't sorry! You are just a load of crap you know that! Everything you say, everything you do. I am not scared of you anymore Thad."  
  
"I was never scared of you Bart."  
  
Bart blinked, holding his snow shovel with a firm grip, unable to think of anything to say.  
  
"Listen. just. I understand that you hate me. but what am I suppose to do? You tell me? What do you want me to do?"  
  
Bart shivered at the cold. "Leave."  
  
"Where to Bart?" Thad spat. "Where to?"  
  
"I don't know, away from me though!"  
  
"You idiot, no one is going to take me in. The only place left would be back to the future. they'll kill me if I go there, Allen."  
  
Bart took a fake swing with his snow shovel, not meaning at all to hit the boy before him, just to scare him. Yet for some reason the shovel connected with Thad's face, causing him to tumble into the road with a small yelp of pain, holding his hands to his face.  
  
"THAD!" Bart screamed. "THAD!"  
  
  
  
"Yes THAD! Tell us how he is!"  
  
Bart blinked, rubbing his eyes as he looked up from the bench to see Helen yelling with a shaking voice at a doctor.  
  
"Ma'am, please calm down. we won't know till he wakes up."  
  
Bart shoved back into the sitting position, seeing that he had fallen asleep, sprawled over the bench, taking up a good deal of the room. He turned his eyes to Max who looked at him momentarily, then back at the doctor and Helen.  
  
"I do believe that you are very lucky that the boy isn't dead. It would be a miracle if he left this hospital unscathed." The Doctor said firmly, looking at the young woman. "Though I cannot say I do not believe in miracles. I have seen a many of those in my time, and well." He looked at Bart for a moment, as if Bart was supposed to do something.  
  
Bart blinked, wondering what to say.  
  
"Just keep up hope." The doctor finished, trying to add a small smile. "The boy will live, look at it with that perspective."  
  
"HELEN!"  
  
Helen turned around, and saw Matt racing towards her. She fled to him, sinking into his hug. Her sobbing was so loud, so pitiful.  
  
Bart buried his head in his arms and shuttered, hearing her blame herself, saying she should have been there, saying if only she had done something.  
  
Bart felt a tear gently touch his skin as it slid down his cheek. 'It's my fault. not Helen's. It's mine.'  
  
  
  
"THAD!"  
  
Thad turned around, eyes wide with shock.  
  
No time to vibrate.  
  
No time to do much of anything.  
  
He was his by the swerving car that had hit their brakes too quickly on the icy road, and thrown over the top of it, much like a doll.  
  
"THAD!" Bart screamed, not moving from his position. "THAD!" His voice broke slightly.  
  
The driver threw open his door, and ran to see Thad lying unconscious, bleeding all over the road, his limbs mangled, in odd slants. "My. call an ambulance! Call an ambulance!"  
  
Bart was shaking so hard that he almost fell. His feet carried him at super speed into the house, throwing himself at Max who was walking towards the door.  
  
"MAX! MAX! Thadishurt! Ididn'tmeanforhimtofalloutintheroad! Ididn'tmeanfor anythingtohappen!"  
  
The older man gave the boy in his arms a confused look, and pushed him aside, walking calmly outside, only to see a badly wounded Thad. "No."  
  
  
  
  
  
Bart woke with a yelp as he felt a hand lightly touch his arm. He looked up into the face of his mentor with a loud sniff, feeling that his cheeks were wet with tears from his dream.  
  
"Matt said he would take you home." Max whispered, looking away from his protégée.  
  
"Home?" Bart whispered back, using the back of his hand to dry his cheeks. "Alone?"  
  
Max nodded, shutting his eyes firmly.  
  
Bart got to his large feet and looked at the ground. "I am sorry Max. I didn't mean for him to be hurt. I-."  
  
Max looked up at the boy and shook his head. "Thad may never be normal again. he may never walk again, me may never talk again, he may never hear again. Bart, I just don't see how you could hit him with a shovel, causing him to fall into the middle of the road!"  
  
Bart's jaw began to quiver. "I-I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to hit him."  
  
Matt and Helen were now walking towards them, still in a half hug.  
  
"Lock the doors when you get home. and make sure Dox is with you." Max muttered, handing Bart his jacket. "I'm sorry too Bart. I am too."  
  
Bart accepted the jacket, and slowly followed after Matt, who had just given Helen a silent kiss goodbye.  
  
The ride home was terrible. Matt offered Bart to stay at his house, but Bart refused. So he was brought home.  
  
Home to Dox, who ran at him with a puppy smile.  
  
Bart bent down and hugged the puppy, burying his face in the thin fur coat. He let his tears fall on Dox's white coat, and Dox seemed to understand. He just sat there, silent and understanding.  
  
"Dox!" Bart let out with a hiccup finally. "It's all my fault. I did it, I was the cause!"  
  
The puppy licked Bart's already wet face, cocking his head.  
  
"I really am sorry Dox. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I love Max and Helen and you. and I would never mean to." The boy broke into a rage of hiccups, holding back his tears.  
  
He got to his feet, making his way to his room and looking at the bunk beds. "Come on Dox, lets not sleep here tonight." Bart let out, walking back to the family room and landing on the couch, pulling and afghan over his shoulders and blinking at the phone. "Night."  
  
Then with that he lay down, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. He could feel Dox cuddle beside him, gently laying his small head at Bart's feet. For some reason he knew that something was wrong.  
  
  
  
To be continued. my wrist burns and throbs.I can't go on. need rest and ice. oh how sad *winks*. 


	7. Chapter Seven

My Worst Enemy Brother and Me: Chapter Seven: The Joke On Me  
  
It seems like it has been forever since it happened. Thad has been in the hospital for a good month, and doesn't do much considering his condition.  
  
Right now he still can't sit up without help and well, he can't do a lot of anything. And what he can do, he doesn't do it, or doesn't enjoy doing it.  
  
Thad comes home today, and everyone is nervous and in a hustle. It seems I have been moving all day, and it's only 9 in the morning. Time is moving faster than normal, which is weird. Preston said it was because I was nervous about Thad's coming home, and if I wanted to come over and play Space Elimination Triple X, then I could. Carol said it was because I was actually working and concentrating, and that I shouldn't call her, she is making cookies. Max said not to bother him with silly questions and to clean my room. Helen said it was going the same speed as always, and not to worry, and then she told me to walk Dox. Dox didn't have anything to say, but he listened.  
  
No one really helped me out with the answer.  
  
After lunch Max told me it was time to pick up Thad. So we all headed out to the hospital, Helen said that she was going with Matt in a few minutes, so to head on out without her.  
  
So we got in the car. Which was really weird, because I almost never get in the car. I almost asked Max why we needed to take the car, because I could get there before he ever started the old thing.  
  
But I figured out that was a stupid question to ask. We were picking up Thad, and Thad couldn't run home.  
  
I didn't bother to tell Max that I had answered my own question that I had never asked him, because that would just be silly. People don't do that. So I didn't.  
  
Thad seemed content, or something like that. He didn't say more than he had to, and he didn't look at me. His eyes were fixed on nothing and everything, like what you do when you are really tired and need sleep. But Thad has been sleeping for months and he doesn't need anymore sleep.  
  
People kept telling me to simply 'get out of the way' or 'stop Bart, just sit down, you aren't being of any help, so please just sit down.' Things that I didn't want to hear, because I was trying to help them as much as I could. I offered to do just about anything, and they thought I was just trying to get attention. I wasn't though.  
  
When we got home Thad just sat there and said he didn't want to do anything when Helen offered. I decided to stay with him, cause I knew that being alone was something that you couldn't do alone, if that makes any sense at all. I talked to him about everything, and never got an answer, but I wasn't looking for one. I just wanted to let him know that I was sorry, even though I never said those words.  
  
I was sorry.  
  
I am sorry. 


End file.
